LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 49: Maleficent Attacks, A Turn for the Worst
(Back with the Freedom Fighters) Sally: Another wave of Skeletons incoming! (More Skeletons with swords charge the heroes) Espio: I've got this. (Throws Ninja Stars at the skeletons) Charmy: All right, Espio! Fiona: We got robots coming! (More robots from Myotismon start coming in. As they prepare to attack, they suddenly stop moving. Silver then comes in and pushes them away) Knuckles: Hey, its Silver! Silver: Sorry we're late. Blaze: We got held up. Tails: Glad to have you both here all the same. Amy: Hey, come on! Sonic's counting on us to take these guys out! (Swings her hammer at a skeleton) Bunnie: She's right. Keep fighting, everyone! Rouge: Watch out guys! Skeleton Ogres! (More Skeleton Ogres come in prepare for attack. Everyone readies themselves to defeat them but they are suddenly hit by energy balls) Manic: Whoa! Where did that come from? Sonia: Look! It's the P Team! (The P Team jumps down from a building and joins the Freedom Fighters) Kid Trunks: We got this, guys! Ready, Goten? Goten: Yeah! (Goten and Kid Trunks fire powerful energy waves defeat the remaining skeletons in the area) Sally: Thanks for your timely arrival, P Team. Knuckles Riso: No problem, Princess Sally. Scourge: So did you get that Killbane guy? Jinx: No. He escaped. Kid Flash: He also had a robot created by Myotismon. Called it Mechuckles. Tails: Oh, I don't like the sound of that... Kid Trunks: Don't worry. Me and Goten scrapped him. Tails: Yeah, but if Myotismon had one, he may have other Mechuckles bots. Knuckles Riso: Oh, that one was bad enough! If has more.... Jinx: It's all right. If he has more, we'll beat them. Cream: So what do we do now? Sally: We need to keep moving. Get into the city so we can prepare for Myotismon or The Invaders' counter attack. (Suddenly evil laughter fills the city) Lara Su: Where is that coming from!? Jet: Whoa! Guys, look! Up there! (Everyone looks to the top of the tallest building in the city and there standing is Maleficent) Tails: Maleficent! Maleficent: You made it quite far, Princess Sally. And the loyalty of your people is very touching. But this is where your fight ends! First I will deal with you and then your beloved hero will be next! Tails: Not if I can help it! TORNADO! TRANSFORMATION! (The Tornado changes from its walker mode to plane mode and then takes flight up to Maleficent) Knuckles: Tails! What are you doing!? Tails: All right, Maleficent! You attacked my home, you threatened me, my best friend, my girlfriend and everyone else! I'm taking you down!! Missiles locked on! FIRE!! (Tails fires missiles at Maleficent. But Maleficent creates a magic barrier protecting herself. Tails' plane flies right by Maleficent after words) Maleficent: Hmmm... Tails: Grr! I'm not giving up! (Tails turns his plane around to launch another attack on her. He fires the planes guns at her. But the barrier still protects her. Tails flies right by again) Maleficent: AWAY!! (Shoots magic out her staff) (The magic Maleficent shot out of her staff hit Tails' plane and Tails starts going out of control) Tails: AH! NO! I LOST ALL CONTROL! Cosmo: TAILS! Tails: I CAN'T STOP! HANG ON, COSMO! (Tails' plane starts going down somewhere with in the city and when it is out of sight there is an explosion) Amy: TAILS!!! Knuckles: NO !TAILS! Sally: No.... Maleficent: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Goten: Grr!! Kid Trunks: Come on, Goten! Let's take her down!! (He and Goten fly off) Knuckles Riso: Goten, Trunks! Stop! (Goten and Kid Trunks fly at Maleficent. But then Maleficent shoots lighting out her staff and hits them both) Goten and Kid Trunks: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! (Start falling) Jinx: GOTEN! TRUNKS! (Goten and Kid Trunks land right by the others out cold. Vector runs and grabs hold of them) Vector: It's all right! I got them! Sonia: How can we stop her?! Fiona: Wait, what is she doing!? Maleficent: METEORS OF HEAVEN!!! UNLEASH THY FURY!!!! (A portal opens above the city and meteors start falling from the sky all over the city) Kid Flash: SHE'S DROPPING METEORS ON US!! Sally: EVERYONE! GET OUT OF HERE! RUN!!! (As the meteors start falling all over the city, the Freedom Fighters and the P Team start running out of the city knowing they can not stop Maleficent here) Maleficent: HAHAHAHA!! YES! RUN FOOLS!! NOW YOU KNOW THE MEANING OF FEAR!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! (As Maleficent laughs, her laugh can be heard all over the city and the heroes know they have lost this fight) To be continued....... Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:What If Adventures Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Transcripts Category:Side Stories Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius